


Wanda, Natasha, and the red jacket

by fadeadfeelings (sadbutgay)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, and shy, but just a bit, nat's red jacket, non-established relationship, set shortly after aou, yes its again about natashas jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbutgay/pseuds/fadeadfeelings
Summary: Yes, it's one of these fanfictions about Nat's red jacket Wanda has in age of ultron.Wanda wants to give it back but Natasha says she can keep it.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Wanda, Natasha, and the red jacket

It was already late when the avengers finally walked into their apartments in the tower. It was indeed a pretty rough day and everyone was happy to finally take a shower and go to bed. And hopefully, rest a few days until they are needed again.

Natasha is making her way into her room as the last of them. The day was harsh, even for her and she was glad to go to bed. Just as she wanted to close the door to her room behind herself she hears fast footsteps approaching and a quiet voice calling out her name.

The red-haired woman skeptically opens the door a bit more and is met with a light-brown haired woman, or witch, however, you want to see or call her. Wanda. The teenager who brought out her worst memories again while she tried to save the world from being destroyed. 

Natasha pulls her eyebrow up in a silent question and tries to get Wanda out of her daydream or whatever brought her to stand quietly in the door for multiple moments.

"Everything okay?"

That is a pretty dumb question considering Wanda just lost her twin during this war but she couldn’t help but feeling the need to say something to end this uncomfortable silence.

The presence of the assassin made Wanda feel really uneasy and nervous. Which isn't a very new habit about pretty women. Though, this turns out to be way worse than any other situation.  
She feels so horribly guilty for all the things she did. She doesn’t even know why Cap allowed her to stay here after all this.

Wanda quickly pulls herself together though and finds the courage to answer.

"Uh yeah. I just- I- your jacket," she holds out her hand out straight forwards, nearly into Natasha's face. Who just chuckles at her, shaking her head.

"Keep it."

Wanda opens her eyes that were still tightly shut. 

"Wh-" 

A little frown appears on her face and Natasha has to suppress a coo.

"Looks better on you anyway."

The witch closes her mouth without finding the words she needs, just to open it after a split second again.

"Thank you." 

Its the only thing she said before pressing the red jacket against her chest, holding it tight with her arms crossed and walks down the floor. Leaving Natasha standing alone in the doorway.


End file.
